Orphans Beloved-Amadeus
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffy- and Sheldon-verse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


"Orphans Beloved: "Amadeus…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

(Amadeus \a-ma-deus\ as a boy's name is pronounced ah-ma-DAY-us. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Amadeus is "God's love". A saint's name that became widely familiar as Wolfgang Mozart's middle name due to the 1984 movie "Amadeus", which dramatized the famed composer's life.)

Background music… Mozart_ Symphony #25 in G Minor, K 183 - 1. Allegro Con Brio

The ranch of the fringe extremists of the extremist Proleithian sect…

Where Dr. Henrik Johannsen is celebrating the next step in his attempt to return the course of human evolution to what he deems to be "God's Path"…

Little suspecting he has visitors…

Including one with a major stake in his experiment.

The lab inside the main complex…

Sound of a film playing on DVD player…Henrik having carefully locked the lab door for work, he feels free to indulge what some of his "family" might see as an unusual, even perverted taste.

Though, if none of those morons would object to violating a young woman in the name of God…

"Be fruitful and multiply…" the voice on screen… "Create a race…A man-made race…Upon the face of the Earth…"

Henrik looking over with pleased smile…His boyhood hero…Leading him onto the path God clearly wanted him to take to change the fate of Humanity…

"Our mad dream is nearly complete…" Dr. Praetorius, the speaker, notes to a rather sniveling Henry Frankenstein in his gloomy abode. "Alone…You have made a man. Now, together…We shall create his mate…"

Henrik beaming…Raising mug of tea…

"Well, proceeding in reverse, my friend…But…Our own goal…Mad or no, is nearing completion. And my own creation…My own son…Born of God through me and Science through his mother…Amadeus…God's Love. Will soon be ready to enter his journey to birth."

He looked at a photo of Kira on the wall…

"And, one day…When he is ready…The final step. The step that will begin the cleansing of Mankind. And I am grateful to be Your Instrument in this."

He looked at the tank in which the ball of cells he's started but a few days ago was now developing into an embryo…Taking coherent, if miniscule form.

And soon, ready for implantation…

Into the perfect host…Fruit of his own seed.

Of course Grace might be a bit perturbed to have the seed of the woman who'd nearly killed her implanted into her. But she was a devout, devoted girl…Eager to be deserving of her father's praise. She'd go along…A good, obedient girl, knowing her duty to God and to him. He was sure there'd be no trouble from her.

And drugs would always be on hand to make assurance double sure…

…..

Out in the woods near the ranch, two figures in black watched through binoculars…

"Arthur…" the figure in black hoodie nudged her somewhat reluctant "partner"…

"Not yet…" the said partner, in black overcoat… "Lets be sure they're all inside for prayers and the shift change."

"Right…" accented voice, somewhat eager. "Then we move…Take out the perps."

"Then we carefully scout the place out…And we 'take out' no one, Helena…"

"Art? Who's Helena? That crazy one…?"

"We agreed Beth in town, with others…Not between us, Helena."

"Hok…No offense…" sigh. "I know you cherish memory. Sorry…"

"Calling yourself Beth was a temporary deal…Predicated on you being willin' to turn yourself in and get help when this is done and we stop the Proleithians or at least get the evidence to stop them. I assume we still have a deal?"

"I swore on Mama's soul and mine, Arthur." Frown. "Even seestra Sarah believes me now. I saved her…"

"That's why you're not in a jail cell…And because putting you in one would put Sarah and Kira at risk and leave me unable to help them. And only so long as it's just my ass on the line…One move toward your sisters, without me and an agreed meeting…"

"Arthur…" she sighed. "I know guilt…I am Cain, female…Jealousy and deception leds me to the path of the Dark One. But you and seestras and Mama's love have brought me to the Light. I will not fail you, swear…Dipshit." Grin.

"You are truly brave, detective…Risking life with crazy girl and crazy religious freaks. How did Beth not love you?" she eyed him.

He put up a hand. "Lets leave that, Helena…We've got a job to do."

"And God's work to perform…Without bloods shed, if possible…I know." She nodded hastily. "You are a truly good man, Detective…" she beamed.

"Well, I wish I had the little Manning girl's healing ability instead of 'goodness' right now." He sighed, glancing through binoculars again. "I think this is gonna be a rough job."

"You should stay. One person safer…Slip in, get what they took from me and any incriminating information…" she made a valiant effort at Bethspeak… "And out and back to the station to bring these psychos to justice. Just let me do it."

"Not alone…"

"I won't kill them…" she sighed.

"I also don't want them to kill you." He frowned.

"Really?" beam… "What? You gonna hug me next, dipshit?" she mock-glared at him.

Jesus…She is getting good…He blinked at her.


End file.
